tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Empires
The Golden Empires of Yalos and Ur is a single imperial state united under the authority of the Golden Emperor ascended the Sky Throne at Tall-Eight in Yalos-the-Capital. The Golden Empires spans from southernmost Elukal, bordering the lands of the Kalari, all the way down to the tip of Alikal, bordering the Icy South and Slope-head Isle across the Stormy Strait. The two states were unified 367 years prior to Blue Moon by Yalos and its Toothless Warriors, trained, professional soldiers of the noble class who wielded iron weaponry, and dressed in both animal hide armor and wooden armor. They invaded Ur with their chariots pulled along by great shaggy war llamas, and somehow nullified all magicks that they came across. Since the Invasion of Ur, both the Yalosi and the Urish have begun to doubt the existence of magicks, save for the commonplace beliefs in supernatural creatures like wahk, wyndygos, giants, the Screeching Lady, the Kuka, the Bloodletter, werejaguars, dwendes in the south, and pukwudgies in the north, as well as the Heldin. Many of these creatures are in fact real, but they are of little significance to the members of the Sun Clergy, and to the leaders of the 64 Greatest Noble Houses. To them, the Golden Empires is an 800-year-old empire without end, immutable and absolute. All others are barbarians and wyldmen, without civilization, nor honor, nor love. Ur spans from the Mountain Coast, Toothless Bay, the Mountains of the Sky, and the Screeching Valley that separates Alikal and Elukal. It has but three major cities, Ur-Siran, Ur-Mesar, and Ur-Yor. Ur-Siran (Urish: "Bird-Bay") is its most-powerful city, containing five of its twelve seats in the empires' 64 Greatest. Mesar has three, and Yor has two. Ursirri (House) Nalal of the village Uiti-Nalal has the final seat. Ur is most-famed for its huge ziggurats, often called desert boats, for they appear to be sails on the hot red deserts that make up the majority of Ur. Ur's other claim to fame is its star-mappers, who can predict eclipses, comets, weather, religious events, and planetary transits. Ur's common languages include Sirani, High Urish, Vulgar Urish (often called trade-talk), and star-roar (a runic language modeled after Slope-head Isle rock-roar). The Urish are descendants of the Kal-Urish, making them close kin to the Kalari. A brutal civil war 1,200 years prior to Blue Moon separated the two groups. Yalos spans from the Black Blood Rivers down to Sloth's Claw, the Mountains of the Lion (also known as the Wyldcat Mountains), and west from the Tjuk Ocean to the Mountains of the Sky and Yalos-the-Capital. It contains the Moon's Forest, the Blood Rivers, the Snake Rivers, the Venom Rivers/Poison Waters, the Leech Rivers, the Valley of Apes, the Eight Isles, (with a tenuous grasp) the Sweetland, and the Wyld Jungles. It has over fifteen cities, most of which dot Sloth's Claw. They all pale in comparison to Yalos-the-Capital, however, which sits right in the center of the Urish Homeland. Yalos-the-Capital once named itself Ur-Siranar (literally "Bird-Great Bay"), the greatest city on the Kals, until the Sun Clergy and its army of Toothless Warriors came down on it 367 years before Blue Moon, sacking it on the Night of the Blood Moon. Now, the Emperor, usually chosen by the Sun Clergy, but occasionally by the 64 Greatest, or even by Conquest, sits at Tall-Eight, a gigantic eight-sided pyramid. The Yalosi have a higher population, are richer, have more fertile lands, and are more warlike than the Urish. Really, their only similarity is the Faith of the Sun, which is said to have started out in the Yalosi Homeland of the Eight Isles, which sit just north of Alikal. The Eight Isles, as well as the Wyld Jungles, and Sugar Island are where the last vestiges of the Kal-Urish reside. The Kal-Urish are peaceful, and were for the most part wiped out by the old Yalosi, who at the time were but a simple tribe. In reality, the Yalosi originate from the Icy South, and were merely the foremost of the wyldmen, for whatever reason, were affected by the death of Lynda Alanor, allowing them to nullify magicks.Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Blue Moon